disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky (101 Dalmatians)
Lucky is one of the most prominently known of the Dalmatian puppies from Disney's 1961 film One Hundred and One Dalmatians, named because he supposedly didn't make it as Perdita was giving birth to the puppies, but then was revived by Roger Radcliffe, so they said he was "lucky" to make it. Personality Like all of the puppies he's playful and sweet. He is the weakest of the puppies, and is quite meek and shy, tiring easily. He seems to have a slight sibling rivalry with the more confident and rambunctious Patch, with both of them sharing the spot closest to the TV and occasionally vying for a larger amount of it. The two of them are also somewhat opposites of one another, yet share similar interests (such as TV and idolizing Thunderbolt). While Patch is loud, energetic, rambunctious and extroverted, Lucky is quiet, calm, well-behaved and introverted. Lucky is really only seen speaking to his father and may have confidence issues, based on his idolizing of Thunderbolt (as opposed to Patch who seems to admire the dog actor's adventures and skills). Despite being so starkly different to his brother Patch, he seems to be closest with him. It's Lucky, for example, who comforts Patch in Cruella's warehouse when the latter blames himself for their predicament. Appearances ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians Lucky is one of Pongo and Perdita's fifteen puppies. He is the puppy who nearly dies soon after his birth in both the animated and live-action films, but was revived through the efforts of Roger Radcliffe. (It should be noted that, in the original book, Cadpig was the puppy who almost died.) Afterward, he was one of the weakest puppies, and was a rival to the more active Patch. Lucky is usually seen sitting in front of the television, and has a tendency to stand in front of it. In general, he is seen to be more of a follower than a leader. When Perdita and Pongo were leading the 99 puppies back home, Pongo often carried Lucky by the collar. Lucky tired easily, and suffered from the cold. In Dinsford, while the family was hiding in a building, Lucky got in an argument with Patch and ended up being covered in soot. This would give Pongo the idea of hiding from Cruella De Vil by disguising themselves as Labradors, by way of rolling in soot to hide their spots. Though most of the puppies were able to successfully get to a van headed to London, a pile of snow fell on Lucky, revealing the disguise. 101 Dalmatians (1996 film) Lucky is one of the puppies that appears in the live action film ''101 Dalmatians. Like in the animated film, the young puppy nearly dies soon after birth, but Roger is able to revive him. Roger, Nanny and Anita choose to name him Lucky because of his survival. Lucky is shown to live up to his name, as he is often seen to get out of tough situations just by sheer luck. When Lucky and his siblings are later kidnapped by Jasper and Horace and taken to De Vil Manor, an Airedale terrier named Kipper arrives and helps the Dalmatians escape De Vil Manor; however, Lucky was sleeping in the study, almost being left behind. He later wakes up and tries to escape; however, he is unable to make it out the door. Soon after, Skinner, Cruella's furrier, arrives and attempts to grab Lucky; however, Kipper arrives (limping having been pushed off the roof by Jasper) and attacks Skinner, saving Lucky. When the police find the Dalmatians, they count up as one hundred overall; however, when Perdita barks, notifying them of Kipper arriving with Lucky, they mark it as "one hundred and one Dalmatians." ''101 Dalmatians: The Series Lucky is one of the main characters in the animated series. Unlike the films, his name is instead due to the horseshoe shaped marks on his back. Also in contrast to his characterization in the films, Lucky is said to be the most adventurous of the pups and is described as a canine Tom Sawyer. He does retain his love of television. He functions as the leader of a small group that includes himself, his siblings Cadpig and Rolly, and their chicken friend, Spot. He is said to be Roger's favorite puppy, a status that he covets. Also he has a crush on his sister Two-Tone, as shown in episode 2b, and had a brief relationship with another Dalmatian, Rebecca (though this was mostly due to the effects of the curse on Rebecca's village Devilville which was later broken by Spot). He is the only character in the series to be voiced by two voice actresses: Pamela Aldon (who was also the voice of Ashley Spinelli on ''Recess and the voice of Vidia of the Disney Fairies) for the most part, and Debi Mae West whenever Pamela Aldon was unavailable. ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Lucky plays a secondary role in the film's 2003 sequel. Like in the original film, he is weak and worrisome in contrast to most of his siblings. He is kidnapped again by Cruella De Vil but rescued by his brother Patch. Unlike his usual appearances, he has white ears as opposed to black. House of Mouse Lucky makes a few cameos in the series but like his siblings they all remained non-speaking. During most of his scenes, Lucky's back was turned to reveal the horseshoe on his back to the viewers. Disney Junior Currently, Lucky and Freckles star in little shorts that play in between shows on the Disney Junior block on Disney Channel and the actual channel itself. These scenes feature non-speaking Dalmatians and are often accompanied by musical narration. The two are often seen playing hide-and-seek together; however, they are able to use a visual clue to help them find each other. One case could be Lucky hiding in an alley, with Freckles being able to find him by following some muddy paw prints. Another possible case is that when Freckles attempts to hide within a bunch of other Dalmatian pups, Lucky is able to use a photograph to recognize which pup is Freckles. The two are also seen playing the piano together, working together to make harmony. Video games Lucky appears in ''101 Dalmatians: The Animated Storybook playing as one of the narrators to the tale. He takes over as narrator on page 5 (of course, his mother appears first, but off-screen, he tells her he wants to tell that part) and for the rest of the story starting on page 7. He also does the off-screen poems of certain vocabulary terms on every page, including any he doesn't narrate. Lucky, along with several of the movie pups, appear in Kingdom Hearts on Playstation 2. Although the pups in the chests scattered throughout the game are generic looking, pictures of the pups (and Pongo and Perdita) can be seen in the Dalmatian house in Traverse Town. In Disney Th!nk Fast in the "Regents Park" setting, Lucky acts as one of the guest hosts in which he appears in one round to ask the players questions on One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Gallery Trivia *Lucky is the only character in the series to be voiced by two voice actresses: Pamela Adlon (who was also the voice of Ashley Spinelli on Recess and the voice of Vidia of the Disney Fairies) for the most part, and Debi Mae West whenever Pamela Aldon was unavailable. *The film version of Lucky also possesses a horseshoe-shaped spot pattern on his back, however it's subtler than his television counterpart and is only obvious in a few scenes. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Characters in video games Category:Lovers Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney characters Category:Siblings Category:Singing Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Dogs